Protect you
by gravity700
Summary: XXX Holic BoyxBoy Karena gak pintar bikin Summary silakan di baca langsung m( )m.


Protect you

"Watanuki!", Doumeki berlari menerjang Watanuki yang akan tertabrak truk.

Doumeki mendorong Watanuki untuk menghindari truk itu, tapi untuk mengganti satu nyawa harus diganti dengan nyawa lainnya.

"Dou...me..ki.."

Watanuki melihat Doumeki yang terhantam body depan truk. Doumeki hilang dari pandangan Watanuki dengan cepat.

"Doumeki!"

Watanuki berlari mendekati mobil truk yang berhenti, tubuh Doumeki terlempar beberapa meter ke depan. Dari tubuh Doumeki mengalir banyak darah.

"Doumeki! Sadarlah Doumeki!"

Watanuki mencoba menyadarkan Doumeki, Doumeki kelihatan tak ada harapan dengan luka-lukanya.

Doumeki membuka matanya dan mengangkat tangannya dengan lemah. Ia menyentuh pipi Watanuki dengan tangannya yang penuh darah. Doumeki berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak jelas terdengar, dan Doumeki kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Doumeki!"

Watanuki sudah diperingatkan oleh Yuuko-san agar tak menjanjikan sesuatu pada Himawari. Tapi Watanuki melupakan peringatan yang diberikan Yuuko-san dan membuat janji kelingking dengan Himawari. Beberapa hari setelah janji kelingking itu, banyak kejadian berbahaya yang mendatangi Watanuki dan selalu Doumeki yang mendapatkan kompensasinya. Seperti hari ini, Watanuki yang sedang menyebrang tiba-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dan dari jari kelingkingnya muncul aura hitam yang memenuhi tubuhnya, dan lagi-lagi Doumeki yang membayarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Sekarang Watanuki duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, di baju seragamnya masih menempel darah Doumeki. Watanuki hanya duduk terdiam dan menunduk tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Watanuki, kau mengertikan sekarang dengan apa yang aku katakan?"

Watanuki hanya melihat wajah Yuuko-san sebentar lalu menunduk kembali.

"Yuuko-san...kenapa dia selalu menolongku dengan menanggung semua kompensasi yang ada?"

"Apa pertolongan dari Doumeki menyusahkanmu?"

"Tentu saja itu menyusahkanku"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak ingin merepotkan orang lain"

"Kenapa kau tak ingin merepotkan orang lain?"

"Karena aku..."

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menerima kasih sayang orang lain?"

"Aku..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau orang lain masuk kedalam kehidupanmu?"

"Aku..."

"Kenapa kau tak ingin mencintai orang lain lagi?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya, Watanuki"

"Aku...tidak ingin mencintai orang lain lagi karena...aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika suatu saat aku ditinggalkan lagi!", kata Watanuki sambil tertunduk sambil menahan tangis.

Sejak kecil Watanuki sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling ia cintai, kesedihan dan kebimbangan terus menghantuinya. Orang tuanya melindunginya saat mobil yang dinaiki mereka mengalami kecelakaan, ia merasa semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Karena itu Watanuki enggan dan takut untuk menerima uluran tangan orang lain.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Yuuko-san! Tolong selamatkan Doumeki!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk itu Watanuki. Saat ini hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya"

"Aku?"

"Panggillah dia dengan suaramu, teruslah berada disisinya dan berikan kasih sayangmu padanya, bukankah dengan begitu semangat hidupnya akan muncul?"

"Yuuko-san.."

"Kau bisa melakukannya kan? Watanuki"

"Iya, aku akan berusaha", muncul sedikit rona diwajah Watanuki yang tadinya pusat pasi.

Doumeki berbaring dikamar yang putih itu, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesakitan. Alat-alat pembantu kehidupannya berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Watanuki duduk disamping Doumeki dengan perlahan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Tidak ada tulang yang patah saja sudah menjadi keajaiban bagi Doumeki, tapi benturan keras di tubuh dan kepalanya membuat dia terus tak sadarkan diri.

Watanuki menyentuh tangan Doumeki yang agak dingin, lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Doumeki.

"Doumeki...", panggiknya lirih seperti akan menangis.

"Doumeki kau adalah orang terbodoh yang kukenal...", lanjutnya airmata yang membeku didalam diri Watanuki kini mulai mencair.

"Doumeki...kembalilah...Doumeki...", panggilnya berulang-ulang.

Disaat itu Doumeki ada disebuah tempat yang terbagi antara kegelapan dan cahaya. Disaat itu ia mengerti bahwa ia harus memilih, dunia ini atau dunia sana. Sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri dan memandang kedepan, dimana cahaya dan kegelapan terbagi. Ia mulai berjalan kearah cahaya, dan terus berjalan sampai ia mendengar suara tangisan. Diarah kegelapan ia melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk, tertunduk sambil menangis dengan ransel SD-nya yang tersemat manis dipunggungnnya. Doumeki mengenal anak itu, sangat mengenalnya, karena anak itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi dan ingin ia lindungi.

"Sejak dulu kau baik-baik saja kan, walau tak ada aku", katanya pada anak itu dari kejauhan.

"Aku takut... terlalu takut kalau kau tak ada...lebih takut dari apa yang kuhadapi selama ini", katanya sambil sesenggukkan.

"sejak dulu..sejak aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai aku..tak ingin mencintai orang lain lagi, karena..."

"saat kehilangan mereka, aku akan merasa sakit, sangat sakit... karena itu kumohon... kembalilah, Doumeki"

"Watanuki..."

Tanpa sadar Doumeki melangkahkan kaki kearah Watanuki. Kearah kegelapan yang menunggunya, tapi itu tidak ia pedulikan asalkan bisa bersamanya dan terus melindunginya, tak menjadi masalah baginya.

"Doumeki...kembalilah...", Watanuki menunduk sambil menangis disamping Doumeki.

"Wa..ta..nu..ki..", Doumeki berusaha untuk memanggil Watanuki dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Watanuki terhentak dan memandang Doumeki dengan perasaan yang kaget bercampur haru yang tak tertahankan.

"Doumeki?! Kau bodoh apa?! menerjang truk seperti itu hanya untuk menolongku! Untuk...menolongku..."

Watanuki menangis makin jadi, entah apa yang harus ia katakan, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan didepan Doumeki.

Doumeki mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus airmata Watanuki yang membanjiri pipinya. Watanuki menggenggam erat tangan Doumeki seperti memeluknya.

"Syukurlah...", kata Watanuki lirih.

Doumeki tersenyum lemah padanya, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa hanya memandang Watanuki seorang.

Seminggu setelah itu keadaan Doumeki mulai membaik, walau dia belum diperbolehkan untuk keluar dengan berjalan sendiri.

Watanuki sekarang sedang mengupaskan apel dikamar Doumeki, seperti biasa sambil mengoceh, sedangkan Doumeki cuek saja.

"Kubilang sekali lagi ya! Apa pun yang terjadi aku tuh gak butuh bantuanmu tahu! Lagipula kenapa sih kau selalu berlagak keren dihadapanku?! Mau sok kuat ya?!"

"Aku tak perlu berlagak, aku memang keren", kata Doumeki santai.

"APA?!", Watanuki kelihatan naik darah.

Walau sering terjadi perang mulut tapi terkadang mereka berdua menikmatinya. Karena mereka berdua mempunyai pemikiran yang sama yaitu 'betapa sepinya hidupku jika tidak ada orang ini'.

"Aku gak akan berterima kasih lho! Kau sendiri yang melompat kearahku!"

"Aku gak perlu 'terima kasih'", kata Doumeki sambil memakan apel berbentuk kelinci.

"Eh?"

"Cium juga boleh", katanya santai sambil melihat Watanuki dengan mata yang lurus.

Wajah Watanuki langsung memerah, melihat Doumeki yang sepertinya tidak bercanda. Watanuki tidak bicara apa-apa hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Melihat Watanuki yang begitu, Doumeki tenang saja sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Tanpa diketahui Doumeki, Watanuki mendekatinya dan mencium pipinya. Doumeki yang sedikit terkejut tapi lumayan senang hanya diam seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi. Watanuki beralih lagi memandang ke jendela.

"Bukan dibibir?", tanya Doumeki.

"Jangan terlalu berharap!", balas Watanuki.

Doumeki tersenyum dan menarik tangan Watanuki sampai dia duduk di ranjangnya. Doumeki memandang Watanuki dalam, sambil tersenyum, jarang sekali Doumeki tersenyum didepan orang lain.

Watanuki sedikit terpesona dengan senyumnya, wajahnya masih memerah karena Doumeki yang terus memandangnya.

Wajah Doumeki mulai mendekat ke wajahnya, makin dekat dan makin dekat. Watanuki menutup matanya, dan Doumeki menciumnya. Rasa apel, pikir Watanuki polos.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai ada yang mengetuk pintu. Watanuki langsung melompat berdiri, dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar melewati Yuuko-san yang ingin menjenguk.

"Aku boleh masuk, Doumeki-kun?"

"Yuuko-san, silakan"

"Eehh? Ada apa nih? Jangan bilang Doumeki-kun sudah melakukan sesuatu yang nakal ya, pada Watanuki kami?"

"Terkadang aku bingung bagaimana harus meresponnya", jawab Doumeki tanpa ekspresi.

"Doumeki-kun, Watanuki adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa jujur dan percaya pada diri sendiri, karena itu tugasmu adalah memastikannya. Membuatnya merasa lebih diperhatikan dan dicintai"

"Tapi, dia tidak pernah mau menerima perhatian dan cinta dari orang lain"

"Kau tahukan kalau Watanuki tidak ingin ditinggal lagi oleh orang yang dia sayang?"

"Iya"

"Karena itu kau harus membuatnya percaya, bahwa kau takkan meninggalkannya sendirian"

Doumeki diam mendengar saran dari Yuuko-san, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, orang yang pantas berada di samping Watanuki dan melindunginya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja ya, aku permisi", Yuuko-san berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Yuuko-san ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Akan kujawab jika aku bisa, tapi, Doumeki-kun tahukan?"

"Iya, apapun itu akan kubayar"

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa jadi lebih kuat dan bisa menjadi orang yang pantas berada disamping dia?"

Yuuko-san tersenyum dan terdiam.

"Akan kujawab saat kau sudah sembuh, cepatlah sembuh Doumeki-kun"

Doumeki menganggukan kepala, seraya memberi hormat.

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang Doumeki-kun katakan kan? Watanuki"

Watanuki sedang berdiri diluar pintu bersama Mokona, Watanuki tetap diam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Watanuki. Apakah aku harus membuat dia seperti yang dia inginkan? Atau membuat dia menjadi yang seperti kau inginkan"

"Aku ingin membuat dia seperti yang kuinginkan, tapi..."

"Mustahil, Watanuki. Anak itu, Doumeki-kun adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa dihalangi oleh siapapun dan apapun, walau itu kau sekalipun"

"Walau begitu aku ingin dia bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri"

Yuuko-san hanya tersenyum dan berjalan tenang meninggalkan dua remaja itu yang larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mellindunginya?"


End file.
